Outlaw Tango
by ThePrinceOfShapeir
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP!!* A story where Spike meets someone worthy to be his match, but this person has the whole Bebop crew in chaos for different reasons, especially Faye!
1. Default Chapter

OUTLAW TANGO  
  
Spike checked his watch. 4:23. Damn.  
"Jet's gonna pay if he's wasting my time here."  
Spike was in the middle of a crowded shopping mall on Saturn. Jet had  
gotten a big tip on a certain bounty to be found here. Something about a  
guy without a name or something.  
"Grrr, I've been here for more than thirty minutes. This tip just wasn't  
worth the wait."  
And what kind of description did Spike have to go by? A guy with a tattoo  
of a fox on his back. Great. How was Spike supposed to get a fix on this  
guy when he had to see the guy's back?  
Spike swore and decided to give this one up. There was no way he was  
going to pull this off. Not that it was too difficult or anything, but  
Spike just wasn't in the mood for pulling guy's shirts off. He walked past  
rows and rows of people, getting harassed to buy this or that every time he  
walked by a market stand. Bastard merchants. Finally Spike made it out of  
the mall and proceeded to the parking garage where he left Swordfish.  
On his way to his plane, Spike suddenly became aware of two men in  
white shirts and blue jeans running his way.  
"Shit, shit SHIT!" one yelled.  
"Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!" the other one yelled in return.  
Spike then became aware of the guy chasing them.  
"You bastard sons of bitches! Get you're asses over here!"  
The man in pursuit was a tall blonde man wearing a black button down shirt,  
tan cargos, black biker boots and a pair of expensive looking metal wire  
sunglasses with orange lenses.  
The two men rushed past Spike. He was going to ignore the whole thing  
altogether, when the pursuer pulled out a silver handgun. Spike reflexively  
drew his black handgun and pointed at the blonde. The blonde paid no  
attention to Spike, he seemed to be fixed on catching the two runners.  
Spike fired and knocked the gun out of the blonde's hand. Suddenly Spike  
was the only thing on the blonde's attention as he turned mid stride in  
amazing speed and rushed Spike.  
Spike raised his handgun again, but this time his hand was met with  
the impact of the blonde's foot. Spike lost his gun and fell back in a  
defensive stance. The blonde stepped back into a familiar stance as well.  
The on-guard stance. So this guy knew jeet kune do too. Spike launched his  
fist towards the blonde, but the blonde dodged right and threw his right  
knee into Spike's stomach. Spike flipped off the blonde's knee in anger.  
Suddenly a grenade explosion sent both combatants seeking cover. They both  
peeked out behind coloums to see the two runners standing on a plane.  
"You stupid white bastard! You no catch us amigo, el Zorro es el  
gone!"  
The other runner jumped in and fired the engine. Zorro ripped his shirt off  
and to reveal a grenade belt strapped to his chest. He pulled another one  
and sent it in the direction of Spike and the blonde. However, the grenade  
never hit the ground. The blonde jumped out and kicked the grenade back to  
it's thrower.  
"Oh SHIT MAN!" Zorro yelled as he jumped into the plane. The grenade  
went off, damaging the plane's left wing, but it took off. Zorro turned  
around and flipped Spike and the blonde off. But as he turned around, Spike  
got a good look at his back.  
"A tattoo of a.fox?"  
"Shit!" The blonde yelled as he frantically searched for a ride. Spike  
jumped out and ran to the Swordfish, turning it on he started to pull out  
to follow them.  
"Hey! We've still got a score to settle!" The blonde yelled.  
Spike paid him no heed. He shot out of the parking garage and flew off to  
follow the two. Spike couldn't see them anywhere. There was no sign of  
their ship. He was flying over one of Saturn's many forests, when he became  
aware that his right wing was a little heavier than his left. He suddenly  
heard a loud thump and looked out the right side of his cockpit. It was the  
blonde! His shades were gone, to reveal two smiling blue eyes staring back  
at him. The blonde reached in his pocket then slammed his hand down on the  
cockpit window.  
Spike saw in the blonde's hand a small explosive device. The blonde  
smiled and threw himself off the plane.  
"WAIT, NOOOOO.!" Spike yelled, but it was too late. The explosion rocked  
the ship and Swordfish plummeted down toward the ground. Spike braced  
himself for the landing he might not come out of.  
**********  
2 hours later.  
Faye paced the cockpit of the Bebop relentlessly. Jet was busy piloting the  
ship toward the forest that the radar said that Swordfish had gone down  
near. Swordfish had gone off the radar two hours ago, but the radar showed  
this as the last place it had been. Spike wasn't picking up his hand radio  
either.  
"That bastard better not have gotten himself killed." Faye said.  
"There's almost no chance of that. Spike has come out of worse." Jet  
responded.  
Faye scoffed and continued pacing. Ed was somewhere in the ship. Probably  
asleep with Ein.  
"Well, we sure aren't gonna find him on this ship." Jet finally said.  
"What are you proposing?" Faye asked.  
"I'm going to park the ship, and we're going to go look for Spike."  
Faye grumbled in return, not feeling like going on a hunt for that stupid  
fuzzy-headed bastard. But she was in debt to him, so she figured this was  
how she would pay it off.  
  
**********  
1 hour later.  
"Yay! Yay! Spike Spike hunt!" Ed cheered as she danced off the Bebop onto  
the shore with Ein in tow.  
"Just remember Ed," Jet said climbing out of the ship. "We can't get  
separated out here."  
Faye climbed out with her hands in her pockets.  
"Let's just get this waste of my time over with, Jet."  
The four proceeded onto the shore of the lake they had parked in. Suddenly,  
Ein started to bark furiously at something in the brush.  
"What is it Ein? A scccary bear or wolf?"  
Jet drew his handgun, and pushed Ed aside.  
"Let's just be sure."  
Faye pretended not to be interested.  
Jet jumped through the brush, pointing at whatever was there. Suddenly he  
looked down and pointed his gun in the same direction.  
"What the hell?" he said.  
Faye tried to see what he was looking at through the brush.  
"Did you find Spike?"  
Jet kneeled down and picked up someone on his shoulder. He walked out of  
the brush with a very wet blonde man on his shoulder.  
"Nope nope. That's not Spike Spike." Ed said.  
"Who the hell?" Faye added.  
Jet walked over to a rock and set the man down. He checked his pulse.  
"He's unconscious. But at least he's alive."  
Faye walked over to him and looked down.  
"Wow. Talk about sleeping beauty."  
"He must have fallen in the lake, but I don't know why he's unconscious."  
Jet said.  
"What should we do with him?"  
"We'll take him back to the ship."  
  
*********  
1 hour, 20 minutes later.  
Faye stared at the unconscious man lying on the couch. Jet and Ed had left  
to go search for Spike, and she was given the responsibility to look after  
their injured guest. Jet had given his left arm a splint, wrapped a bandage  
across his forehead and bandaged a small wound on his chest. Faye found  
herself continuing to stare at the blonde's bare chest. Jet had unbuttoned  
his shirt to put the bandage on him. He lied there, his chest slowly rising  
and falling in controlled breaths. At least he was alive, and nice to look  
at too.  
Faye rested her chin in her hands. She had already searched him. The  
only valuables he had were lying on the table. A pair of expensive  
sunglasses, a small katana, about seven inches in length that was in a  
black scabbard, a chain that connected from his belt loop to his wallet in  
his back pocket. The wallet contained one card with only two-thousand  
credits on it. All of these articles lay on the table spread out before  
Faye. She looked back at his face. A fair complexion, almost like hers. No  
sign of facial defects anywhere. His medium length blonde hair spread out  
on the couch like a peacock's feathers.  
She sighed.  
"Perhaps he'll want something to drink soon."  
She stood and walked over to the fridge. She opened it to find only two  
bottles worth looking at.  
"Whiskey and soda."  
"Mix them both please."  
Faye jumped up and spun around. Behind her stood the blonde.  
".How long have you been awake?"  
"About.ten minutes now."  
Faye frowned.  
"So.you heard."  
"Mm-Hm. I've been called a lot of things in my life. But sleeping beauty is  
a first."  
Faye blushed a little and turned back around into the fridge.  
"So you want both?"  
"Yes, please."  
Faye picked up both bottles and walked over to the table with them. She set  
them down, then sat on the couch. The blonde sat down on the couch across  
from her. She poured the whiskey into a glass cup, then filled the rest  
with coke. The blonde took the cup gratefully and downed it. He set the  
glass down with a sigh of pleasure.  
"Ahhhhh, good stuff."  
Faye smiled, but then she realized she knew nothing about this handsome  
stranger.  
"So, who are you?" She asked.  
"I should ask you the same. I awake to find myself in a ship with a pretty  
girl staring me down. You would think I'd be a little scared."  
"Point taken. So, who are you?"  
The blonde smiled a devilish smile.  
"My name is not important."  
"Not important?"  
"Exactly."  
"Surely you have a name?"  
"I'm.not sure. But you can call me.Outlaw."  
"Outlaw? What, is that a nickname?"  
"You could say that. I'm just an old fashioned cowboy."  
"Really. Well, you're not the only one."  
Outlaw raised an eyebrow. Faye smiled.  
"That's right. You looking at another bounty hunter yourself."  
"Well, I feel much better now, miss."  
"Faye. Faye Valentine."  
"A lovely name. It suits you."  
Faye was starting to like this guy.  
"So what say we get to know each other a little better?" Outlaw said.  
Faye felt like she could trust this guy, so she opened up to him.  
**********  
Meanwhile.  
Jet and Ed trudged through the forest with Ein following behind. They found  
Spike and a very torn up Swordfish. Spike was unconscious inside of his  
plane.  
"Damn," Jet said. "I'm going to have to come back with hammerhead and pick  
up Swordfish.  
"Spike Spike!" Ed yelled.  
"Yeah, we found him."  
Jet slung Spike over his shoulder and carried him back to the Bebop,  
wondering how his life got so complicated so fast, what happened to Spike  
and Swordfish, and who the blonde fellow was. Jet sighed and figured things  
would just sort themselves out. Faye however, was having a better time than  
she had for a long time. 


	2. Session 2

OUTLAW TANGO SESSION 2  
Jet entered the Bebop with Spike on his shoulder, Ed on his heel and Ein  
under his left arm.  
'Yay! Bebop Bepop! No more walking!"  
Jet grumbled.  
"I was the one who did all the walking."  
Jet kicked Ed off, set Ein down and went over to the couch to set Spike  
down. He took Spike's shirt and coat off. Spike had several cuts and  
bruises all over his body. Jet bandaged up all the cuts and wounds. He  
placed a bandage around his forehead where a large scratch had occurred. He  
had to take his time in bandaging spike's right arm. There were several bad  
burns as well as cuts and bruises. After Jet had finished his nurse work,  
he called Ed.  
"Ed, see what's up with the blonde kid, I'm going to get Swordfish."  
"Blonde blondey blondey blonde blonde! Where are you?"  
Ed danced across the Bebop looking for Outlaw.  
Faye and Outlaw were sitting in her room, sharing the rest of the  
whiskey. Faye felt a sense of understanding with Outlaw. She had told him  
her whole story, about the stargate accident, losing her memory, finding  
it, her passions for money and gambling, everything on her conscience and  
memory. Outlaw listened mostly, adding a comment every now and then, but he  
never talked about himself. Suddenly Ed came dancing in the room.  
"Blondey! Ed has found you!"  
"Huh?" Outlaw asked.  
"Look's like Jet is back. Come on, lets go see him."  
"Nope, nope. Jet left for swordfish!"  
"Oh. Great." Faye said.  
The three left Faye's room and headed for the living room. Unfortunately ,  
Spike awoke right before they entered the room. Spike looked up woozily at  
the three approaching people.  
"YOU!!!" Spike and Outlaw yelled at the same time.  
Spike jumped off the couch and launched himself at Outlaw, while Outlaw  
dropped back into a defensive stance with his injured left arm out of the  
way. Spike tried a right side kick, but Outlaw stepped back and pushed  
Spikes foot out of the way. Outlaw cocked his fist back to strike spike  
with a backhand swing, when Faye stepped in between him and Spike.  
"Faye! Get the hell out of the way!" Spike yelled.  
"What is wrong with you two!" She yelled. "Why are you attacking each  
other!"  
"This asshole screwed up my bounty!" Outlaw yelled.  
"You screwed up my ship!" Spike yelled back.  
"You opened fire on me, dip-shit!"  
"You were waving that gun in the air, you deserved it!"  
Faye found herself pushing the two much taller much stronger men away from  
each other.  
"Let's just calm down for a second, ok!?" Faye said.  
Outlaw and Spike backed down, with obvious resentment.  
"How about everyone sits down?" Faye suggested.  
Spike flopped down on the couch, crossing his arms. Outlaw sat down on the  
other couch, resting his right hand on his face. Faye stood in front of the  
table that separated the two. The silence disturbed her, so she came up  
with an idea.  
"Hey, bigshot is gonna be on!"  
Faye turned the screen on. Sure enough, they were greeted by the familiar  
duo.  
"Shucks howdy pardners! How yall' doin!" The man said.  
"Hi there! And welcome to Big Shot, the show for all you bounty hunters!"  
The woman added.  
"And now for today's hot news!"  
Spike glanced at the screen. Outlaw looked out of the corner of his eyes.  
"The big news for today is about the bounty with no name! The man with a  
tattoo of a fox on his back!"  
Outlawed tensed up. Spike closed his eyes.  
"The 1 million woolong bounty has been upped to a whopping 3 million  
woolongs!"  
Spike opened his eyes. Outlaw's hand dropped from his face.  
"Wow! That's a big bounty!" The woman added.  
"Sure is! Well amigos, that's all the time we have! See you next time on  
Big Shot!"  
"See ya'll later!"  
Faye turned it off.  
"And that's the guy you two were chasing?"  
Spike nodded. Outlaw was silent.  
At that time, the hatchway opened and Jet walked in.  
"Damn it all Spike! This ship is gonna take forever to fix!"  
"Blame this guy." Spike pointed at Outlaw.  
Jet looked his way. Outlaw smiled and raised his good hand.  
"Hi there."  
Jet put his hands on his hips.  
"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Jet asked.  
"Don't ask." Faye said.  
***********  
5 hours later  
Faye lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Jet had suggested that Outlaw  
sleep on the couch for the night, well away from Spike. Outlaw had told the  
whole crew that he was a bounty hunter, he had been tailing Zorro, he was a  
martial artist, and nothing really personal. Faye kept finding her thoughts  
wandering back to him. She couldn't understand why. It's cause' he's so  
mysterious. That was her reason, but she couldn't believe it herself.  
She was going over the events of the day, when she suddenly heard a  
faint sound, like a whisper, but the whisper had a melody to it. Faye got  
up and crept out her door. She followed the sound as it grew louder. She  
got to the hatchway that led to the roof of the Bebop, and was sure that  
that was where the sound was coming from. She opened the hatch and was  
subject to the night and stars. She looked to her right and saw Outlaw,  
sitting down with his left arm in his lap and his right arm supporting his  
body. He was singing the song she was hearing. She then realized that it  
was in another language.  
"Tuus en regum faru te rena  
Men restu paxus teyam fe torus  
Gontaga pater en mater  
Quintus forgum terras fomen."  
His voice was sweet and melodious as it carried the words into the  
night, riding on the wind.  
"Comen regum faru partus  
Hastem nestu pagen pater  
Fortutem en mater  
Comen tuus regem."  
Faye found herself caught up in the sound of the song as he ended it.  
He dropped his head to his chest and closed his eyes. 


End file.
